Reckless abandon
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Normalmente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo así. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh.


**Título**: Reckless abandon

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Jace/Alec.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Summary**: Normalmente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo así. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: escrito en quince minutos pasadas las tres de la mañana, leeh dice que está coherente pero para ella son como las seis y media, aparte es ella, así que no lo creería mucho; obviamente gracias a ella por betearlo, cualquier error que quede y todo eso, mea culpa. also para ella porque, yo tenía una razón muy buena pero la he olvidado así que como sea, leeh, ily :c.

* * *

:-:  
«oh, reckless abandon  
like no one's watching you»  
:-:

Normalmente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo así, pero el alcohol le hace no poder pensar bien y todo es un poco borroso y es _Jace_, no será raro después (al menos eso quiere creer). Por eso cuando lo besa, apenas un roce de labios que podría considerarse accidental si en sus ojos no se leyera el desafío y sus pupilas no estuvieran dilatadas, el dorado apenas visible, no lo considera mucho antes de lanzarse hacia enfrente, profundizarlo, perseguir con su lengua el sabor amargo de los tragos que ha bebido, y dejar que el calor le envuelva completamente hasta que el aliento le falta y tiene que separarse, casi jadeando y sólo _más_ nublando su mente.

Jace le sonríe, lamiendo su labio inferior y enarcando una ceja, preguntando silenciosamente a qué ha venido eso (no es que se queje), y Alec no puede culparlo, lo sabe, esto no es nada como él (pero no importa, no se pondrá a analizarlo y arrepentirse de que haya pasado porque el calor se concentra en su estómago y lo que sea que corre por sus venas hace cosquillas y se siente bien, nada duele y no tiene que preocuparse por nada) y puede que sea extraño para Jace o algo. Alec sólo se encoje de hombros, porque es lo único que puede hacer, realmente, las palabras se enredan en su lengua y su cerebro parece rehusarse a cooperar con él, a pensar en otra cosa que no sea Jace y lo cerca que está y lo cálida que se siente su mano sobre su cadera y lo molesto que es que la tela esté ahí obstruyendo; y Jace ríe, abiertamente, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Cuando le ve a los ojos niega un poco, pero no se resiste cuando Alec se acerca de nuevo, con la mano cerrándose en torno a su nuca un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, y junta sus labios de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez, casi desesperado.

Hay montones de cosas que le dicen que no debería de hacerlo, que debería de pararle y recordarle que quizá esto no sea la mejor idea, que por una vez en su vida, debe ser la voz de la razón o como sea, pero es Alec y Jace en serio lleva bastante esperando que algo así ocurriera, queriendo sentirle presionado contra él, y desperdiciar la oportunidad no es una opción; por eso no intenta detenerlo, sino que en cambio intenta acercarse aún más a él, aferrando el agarre en su cadera, presionando su pulgar contra el hueso de tal manera que probablemente un moretón ya haya comenzado a formarse (cuando se separan de nuevo, porque el aire es bastante necesario, Jace traza círculos pequeños ahí, casi como una disculpa).

Las ganas de olvidarse de todo y todos, de la poca decencia que les queda, del hecho que eso es casi ilegal y que les echen de ahí por conducta indecente en público o lo que sea, comienzan a aumentar conforme las prendas que les cubren parecen estorbar y sus movimientos se vuelven un tanto torpes (sus caderas moviéndose suavemente, a un ritmo constante, lo suficiente para que haya un poco de fricción). Jace le besa lento, moviendo una de sus manos hacia uno de los costados de su cuello para poder acariciar con el pulgar la línea de su quijada, obligándole a relajarse, lo suficiente como para que su respiración vuelva a ser casi normal; Alec le mira, ojos grandes y labios rojos, y Jace tiene que recolectar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar todo al carajo y desnudarle ahí mismo, frente a todos (Jace tiene que recordarse que nunca más será el responsable, nunca; que así no es divertido y todo es mejor cuando es él quien toma hasta que no puede más).

Alec quiere preguntar por qué o atraerle de nuevo hacia él, pero Jace le agarra de la muñeca, jalándole hacia quién sabe dónde, dedos largos envolviendo y ajustando la punta de sus dedos donde su pulso corre, moviéndolos un poco, diciéndole _calma_ sin decirlo, y Alec no se puede quejar.


End file.
